


Who Watches the Watchers?

by agent85



Series: 52 Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everybody ships Fitzsimmons, F/M, Humor, Missing Scene, This Is Probably a Fic Genre I Don't Know About
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me: you want to see this." He turned to address the screen. "You'll want to see this, too. I'm patching you in."</p><p>Billy felt the curiosity rise in him as he was directed to Sam's computer. Sam, of all people, wouldn't violate the supreme sanctity of <i>Call to Duty</i> for something trivial. Had they released a new <i>Batman v. Superman</i> trailer, or . . .</p><p>"Security footage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Watches the Watchers?

**Author's Note:**

> For week four of my [52 short stories in 52 weeks challenge](http://agent-85.tumblr.com/post/136244562327/52-short-stories-in-52-weeks): a story about three siblings.

"Oh. My. Gosh. You have to see this. Billy, are you seeing this?'

Billy didn't even realize that Sam was speaking to him until the controller was ripped from his hands.

"Hey!"

A twin cry came through the speakers, where Gene was pausing the game.

"Trust me: you want to see this." He turned to address the screen. "You'll want to see this, too. I'm patching you in."

Billy felt the curiosity rise in him as he was directed to Sam's computer. Sam, of all people, wouldn't violate the supreme sanctity of _Call to Duty_ for something trivial. Had they released a new _Batman v. Superman_ trailer, or . . .

"Security footage?"

Billy looked down at Sam, who had sat down at the desk. When Sam pulled up Gene on a split screen, Gene and Billy exchanged a look.

"Don't tell me that you paused our game just so we could watch Agent O'Keefe's weird dance routine. That got old weeks ago."

Sam glared at him. "This isn't from the Treehouse. This is the Playground."

"I don't want to see any of Coulson's weird dances either," said Gene. "Or that Finnish guy—what's his name?"

"Just watch it, okay?" Billy folded his arms. "Trust me on this one."

Billy sighed and conceded as he heard Gene do the same, but he tapped his foot a little as he waited for Sam to pull up the footage.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm almost there."

"You're almost to . . . FitzSimmons?"

It was at that moment that Billy almost rolled his eyes and went back to the game—everyone knew that Sam was far more invested in this relationship than anyone had a right to be—when Sam started the playback.

_"Where do you get off,"_ yelled the Fitz on the screen.

"Wait, they're fighting?" Billy eyed his brother. "Not dancing around each other?"

"They usually dance around each other," agreed Gene. "Figuratively, of course."

"Shhh," admonished Sam.

"Whoa," said Gene, "she yelled back? I didn't know she could yell."

"Of course she can yell."

"But she's a proper English—"

"Shut up, Gene."

Billy easily tuned out his squabbling brothers, focusing instead on these kinda-sorta lovers who had both literally crossed the stars.

_"Do you love him?_

_"I don't know! I think . . . yes."_

_"Yeah, yeah 'course you do. 'Course you do,"_ agreed Fitz. _"He's strong and smart, and you gave each other hope on the edge of nowhere."_

Billy let out a low whistle. "Brutal."

"It's true, though," said Gene. "Have you seen a picture of that guy? He could probably bench press all three of  us. Any girl would cuddle up to him; I don't care what planet you're on."

Sam angrily paused the video. "But she and Fitz have science," he shot back. "And a lifetime of friendship! She got caught up in it, sure, but if she'd known—"

"If she'd known that Fitz was going to come back to her, she should have hooked up with the space man earlier. Milked it while she could."

"Hey!" Billy found himself saying in unison with Sam. The two looked at each other, and Billy shrugged.

"That's disgusting," said Sam, "and Simmons isn't like that."

"How do you know what Simmons is like, huh?" asked Gene. "You barely know her."

"At least I've met her," defended Sam.

"Yeah, and I was there when she thought Fitz was brain dead," said Billy. "It's obvious she cares about him. Play the tape."

_"And you dove through a hole in the universe for me!"_

Billy was about to turn to Gene and bask in his victory when Fitz did something Billy had never expected.

He kissed her. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Gene. "I'm gonna need an instant replay."

They watched it about five or six times in succession, each brother offering insight with every rewatch.

"I can't believe he just went for it,"said Billy. "That took _cojones_." 

"Yeah, he's got a pretty good technique, too," observed Gene.

"But that's not the best part," said Sam, who pressed play. "This is the best part."

And Billy wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, but Simmons slid her hand behind Fitz's head and pulled his lips to hers.

"Wow," Gene and Billy said in unison.

"I know, right?"

"I can't believe she kissed him back," said Billy, still stunned.

"Yeah, well she got used to all that space man action that—"

"Shut up, Gene."

"I'm just saying that—"

"Shut up, Gene," said Billy. "And replay that kiss."

They watched the kiss several times, an when Sam had the idea of watching in slow motion, it was even better, because they could see the way Simmons closed her eyes as she made her approach, as if savoring every second of it. They saw, too, how Fitz licked his lips afterward, and how he seemed to mouth, "I love you," before Simmons opened her eyes. 

That, they all agreed, was a _kiss_.

"It doesn't matter," said Gene, breaking their stunned silence. "She still has a space boyfriend. A really hot space boyfriend, mind you."

"If she loves him so much," argued Sam, "why is she kissing Fitz? Because you can't look at that and tell me she didn't want to. If you look closely, you can see her go for a third before he backs away!"

Sam and Gene argued the point for a while as Billy stepped in from time to time to referee. In the end, though, they agreed to watch both kisses a few more times, just to prove their respective points.

* * *

"This is what you wanted to show me," scoffed Bobbi. "You seriously watch this?"

"It's quality entertainment," Hunter defended. "Besides, now we know that they're snogging on the regular."

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "You are so weird."

"You've basically been matchmaking Fitz and Simmons as a hobby. A hobby I have strongly encouraged, by the way."

"It's still weird to watch them kiss each other! And it's even weirder to watch the Koenigs watch FitzSimmons kiss!" She folded her arms. "I'm leaving."

"Last week, Gene spent twenty minutes trying to convince Billy that _Dragon Ball Z_ is real!"

Bobbi stopped in her tracks. "Wait, what?"

She turned around, took in Hunter's raised eyebrow, and sighed.

"All right, Show me the footage."

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the guy in my high school Spanish class who had a compelling argument for the reality of _Dragon Ball Z_.
> 
> I regularly post sneak peeks and general ramblings about my writing on [my tumblr](http://agent-85.tumblr.com/tagged/Writings%20of%20Agent%2085).


End file.
